denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Eugene
Eugene or Yujin (유진, Yujin) is a character in the Iron Dog John Doe and Denma. Summary She first appeared in Iron Dog John Doe. And in Denma, she's first appeared in A Catnap (147). In Korea, 유진 (Yujin) is represented by Eugene and Yujin. Eugene is a male given name, but Yujin is a female given name. Perhaps it was translated into Eugene, the man's name, to match Abigail with the woman's name. However, there's a problem that the meaning of Y.J. disappears. Biography 20 years ago Hades' first escape In A Catnap (4) - Ch.326, Abigail reads the letter from Y.J. and laughs. The Scar face and the orange hair Guardian priest are surprise and they're talk that Abigail is definitely laughing. Hades' second escape Abigail sees the letter from Y.J., seen last time. Abigail thinks he's dead either way, and might as well see Y.J.'s face one last time. Abigail runs to Y.J. In (147), on some planet, the space shuttle for line number 3 just arrived and Abigail appears. On the school ground, Yoon Planar Constrains a toad because he'll give to his crush. One kid teases that he likes her. Someone calls her. A White Police Guard comes and says Abigail is here to see her, so she can come with her. She thinks she has a bad feeling about this. Yoon appears and gives a toad that has been transformed into 2 dimension, and he says if he liked her, he wouldn't give her something like this every single time. She thinks what's going to pop out this time and sees this, and she says she doesn't feel comfortable following a stranger. A White Police Guard says she can look outside the window. She looks outside the window, and she sees Abigail who wears Guardian priest suit, and she smiles and runs to him. At this time, Abigail who wears different outfit, he suddenly hits her. The reason Abigail hits to her was because she was shape-shifted by a White Police Guard, and she's too tall to be her. Abigail says a White Police Guard did really have to kidnap her just to get one guy and he's one of a combat Quanxs so he can ashamed of himself. A White Police Guard says it's not just about capturing Abigail and they've to make him confess, because the Duke is dying to know so if he see him in person, he suggest him tell him the truth, only then will they let she walk out in one piece. Abigail accepts and he asks if he can meet her because he has a gift for her. A White Police Guard thinks something and accepts it. Abigail meets her and says they're his friends, and he gives the kitty music box which is she said she wanted on of these before. The kitty music box is in the form of a girl similar to Rami, is sleeping in a cat's breast. The catnap in the title of this episode was expressed as cat + nap. Abigail says he has to go somewhere so far that he can't reply back, away with those fellas for a while. She says but she'll keep writing to Abigail still, and she also gives him a toad that has been transformed into a 2 dimension, and says it's supposed to startle him when he open it, and she know they're not his friends so when they pick on him, throw this at them and run away. She hugs Abigail and says please don't die. Abigail arrives in Gaia with not fully recovered yet. In 1. A.E.(1), one guard receives Abigail's priest uniform and he gets annoyed. One guard opens a paper, at this time, a toad is appears so he surprised and he falls over. The prisoners keep straight faces. One guard angry and says Abigail's nickname back when he was still a Quanx, they were really clever with that one, and the iron dogs used to have ten grades, not eleven, and as time went by, they felt the need for a new grade for those who'll die soon anyway and don't even need the title of a fighter, so he belong in hell itself. About 10 years ago In Iron Dog John Doe, she appears. Someone's funeral is holds. A girl who's wearing a school uniform is cries. She and guard are see this. She types a letter to Abigail. The contents of the letter are as follows. 'Abigail! I leave your 100th last message today. I need your help. If you hear my voice somewhere, please...' She stops typing a letter and falls helplessly on the desk. She thinks she's so helpless. She doubts about what she's doing to a person who doesn't know if Abigail is alive or dead. In the 25th year of the Gwangmu, Cadet General Government, Enoch. She sees Abigail. Abigail hugs a girl and asks someone that if here's 3-dong office. She orders Taesaja to leave for a while. Taesaja is teleports and disappears. She hugs Abigail and cries and says that he's alive. Trivia *Fan arts **April 25, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **October 20, 2015 - Source **October 31, 2015 - Source **December 9, 2015 **December 20, 2015 (Spoiler) **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **Small image, Big image - 2015 **2015 - Source Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna